unsanitylivefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Moderators
Current Moderators Opelina Is a mod. ShortStack5683 Most commonly known as "Short". Short is loved by all. She also casts when everyone is waiting for Tom to get back from one of his many adventures. Her clothing of choice is an apron, the start of which came from one of Tom's streams in which a friend of his was auctioning things off game show style, and the viewers were bidding the most imaginative things they could think of. Short said that she would cook every meal everyday for him for a year wearing nothing but an apron. And thus, the smexy apron became her trademark. Her loves include Tom, the other mods, Opelina, multiple viewers including Nightmare (whom she lovingly calls Ginger), long walks on the beach, weed, and bacon. And is seemingly having an affair with Tom himself. Also, her mother was a bear-man with a chainsaw arm. She is also a grammar nazi, and most likely spell-checked this entry. other information here WhatWeCallTragic The wifey of Opelina. She watches out for Opelina, as Opelina watches out for Tragic. More commonly known as 'Tragic'. She has a very large family with her wifey (Tom is the grandpa). She was around from the first week of casting. other information here BunnyWithATommyGun BunnyWithATommyGun(Bioshock reference?) was another one of Tom's first regular viewers, responsible for a very large portion of the Fan art seen at the end of nearly every cast. other information here Warzdude2 The one you want if you want to have a good time, abuse the rules just enough to not get banned or to'd. Chat becomes fun when he and the other mods are in the chat. If you need to know anything about Tom, ask him since he has been here since the beginning!! Epicsause33 Was responsible for a large portion of the highlights back in June, though is busy with school and World of Warcraft, but comes on every now and then. Epic is loved by all. Epic has also highlighted most of Tom's crazy antics such as the Three Dog Slam Dunk and moments Tom is caught unaware. Th1s_0ne_dude info here testing_accounts_slave Tom's spare account that he gives to people for unknown purposes, but usually to his friends in real life. Shadowsavior Tom's real life friend named Dylan. Little is known about him since he only appears on the show through XBL Party chat but one time even appeared on the show as a guest host. (Along with two other guests named Allysa and Jade / See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRwV4iDAYAo) immortalegacy Another of Toms real life friends named Royden. He has not made an appearence as a guest host on the show with the exception of XBL Party chat and one time even a phone call. (See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_bBpSzODH8) Baiten A third real life friend of Tom's (Beau). He has made one appearance on one of Tom's casts as a guest host while they both played different instances of Fallout 3 at the same time. He has been seen in the chat at various times. Zara_kiki The silent, robot/ninja-like, mod. Zara_kiki tends to stick to the shadows and observe the chat while periodically helping Tom by posting the links to his Youtube, Fanmade Wiki, and Fanmade Facebook. He rarely misses a cast and highlights what he can find throughout the recorded videos, as long as no one else has claimed them. He is also an esteemed general of Skynet and is known to eat platypus's. He is also great at the highlights he makes and is an awesome mod, just like all the others. SquareKiteGaming Creator of the wiki, hater of Halo(and thats why most of his recent Xbox activity is playing Reach). Has been a regular viewer since before May of 2010